The Cringe Chronicles (Fairy tail version)
by JustTwoAverageWriters
Summary: The name gives it away, great to read with friends and family (well maybe not family) No lemon we swear


《Author's note》

This is co wrote between two stupid sucky writers, if there is any bad grammar or spelling don't say anything because there is gonna be a lot.

This story will might trigger a lot of people so you've been warned and if you do get triggered then like our story and stop reading. If you do like Lucy and Wendy then this will 100% triggered you because that what we were trying to do :)

Also bad language is here so be prepared for dat

P.S this is for fun, no hard feelings bro

P.P.S we are not immature kids, I fucking swear don't think we can't handle you ( come at me bro jk jk )

P.P.P.S yes we have watched the entire anime and read the entire manga, we know our shit and yes we watch it be cause we have no life (we are not fond of the ending comment if you agreed if not like our story anyway and shut up, we don't want to heard it)

 **CHAPTER 1 OF:**

 **THE CRINGE CHRONICLES (FAIRY TAIL VERSION)**

 **/** Far, far, far, very far, there is a high school for magical peoples that have magical powers. *gasp* It was called Fairy Tail High, (What else would you expect it to be called stupid.) like every other school there were cringey people and everyone else. There was a girl *gasp* not your average girl or cringey girl, she was Lucy. She just transfer to this school with her younger sister Wendy. Lucy and Wendy were not only sisters, but best friends as well who loved practicing magic together in their old town even though they never knew what magic they used because they didn't know. But because their parent were rich they got in anyway./

As the girls change into their high school uniforms.

"I heard this skool was very cool!" exclaimed Wendy.

"Me too i'm so excited to show off my magic skills and make new friend, i have a feeling in my heart that we'll fit right in and stand out with all the other pro magic boios." Lucy claimed.

"You really think so Lucy-chan?" asked Wendy.

The girls finish getting ready for school and go into their private limo (that was pink and blue).

~Entering Natsu and friends~

"I heard that two new students are coming to fairy tail high with us. I hope they are at our level so we can have more fun." said Natsu.

"These girls only got in cause they are rich, they probably are shit magic users." claimed Laxus.

"How do you know that bro?" Gray asked.

"You dumbass did you already forget that i'm the son of the school head master.?" Laxus shouted.

"I hope the girls aren't as stupid as you all, especially you Gray." Erza said. Levy, who was right next to her, started laughing.

A pink and blue limo appeared in front of them and as the door was open by a butler, two ladies walked out. They started to walk toward the group.

"Hi there my name is Lucy Heartfilia and this is my younger sister Wendy. I hope we can be friends and have a great year!" Lucy said with excitement

"Oh no" Erza says to herself.

"Could one of you take us to the office to get situated?" Wendy says.

The group remain silence, because none of them wanted to take these two rich girls. They all look at Erza with a question in their eyes.

"Hello is anyone there?" Lucy said smarty.

Erza knew she had to do something because they all depended on her. Erza thought for a second on what to do.

"Oh sorry we were distracted, umm hey Laxus how about you show them, the way?" Erza said

"No way in hell will I take these two." Laxus exclaimed

Wendy and Lucy were shocked, no one has ever not done as they asked before, normally people beg to help them. This…...this was unheard of.

Levy knew no one wanted to go so she took one for the team.

"I can take you no worries sorry about Laxus behavior he's kinda blunt." Levy said with a nice tone.

"omg thank you so much" Wendy say in a high pitch.

Everyone except Lucy rolled their eyes. As the three girls leave, the group thank levy for the sacrifice and sent their prayers to her.

"Jesus Christ those two are not what i expected. Gosh this is gonna to be different year i suppose." Said Natsu

"These two are probably gonna be the weakest ones we've seen yet" Erza exasperated

They all agreed.

... to be continue.


End file.
